Non-verbal communication plays a main role in connection of people, machine entities, etc., which physically encounter as well as when they communicate while physically located in different places.
Efficient communication of emotions, in particular when communicating remotely, needs aids in order to replace emotional and paralinguistic cues, which are dominant in face-to-face communication. Moreover, it is generally hard to attain efficient emotional communication between several individuals, e.g. in big arenas or at crowded events, when efficient verbal communication cannot be achieved.
JP2002203401 describes a light with a function to sense motion capable of varying light emission according to the way the user swings it. Changes in emotions of the user may be thereby communicated by change of the motions of these lights, motions which are transduced into color changes of the light emitted. In this way, the user can only partially communicate his emotion and has no possibility to interact with and/or influence any other users' communication of emotions.
Hence, an improved communication system in which user inputs may be combined together in order to acquire a common communication of emotion would be advantageous.
Another problem is that control of light emission from multiple elements is normally achieved by complex user interface systems.
Hence, a more efficient and/or reliable way to control light emission of multiple elements without the use of complex user interface would be advantageous.